Darkness and Light
by zpe263
Summary: Life has it's ups and downs, it's backwards and forwards and it's darkness and light. The war against the Dark Lord will begin and end. Hermione Grangers life is like everyone elses after the darkness can she find the light?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione burst into the little sitting room within 12 Grimald Place

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione burst into the little sitting room within 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting in to two arms chairs placed around the fire, backs turned towards the door, drinks in hand.

"Sirius! Remus!" screamed Hermione, voice full of unshed tears and horror.

Quickly Sirius and Remus turned towards her. Sirius' mouth was open in the shape of a shocked 'o' as Remus' eyes were wide with the terror of looking at the young woman standing within the door.

Hermione's normally bushy hair was matted to her head with a mixture of blood and sweat. Her face was streaked with recent tears and her school robes were torn and wet. There was a dark crimson liquid dripping from her forearm onto the floor below her.

Both men ran to her as she began to fall, Sirius grabbed her before she hit the floor. There was a loud crash while they darted out of their chairs, the two glasses once in their hands, had shattered on the floor, spilling amber liquid onto the rug.

"Hermione?" Sirius said using his hand to raise her face towards him. She lay almost still her eyes still open staring at the two grown men.

"What has happened?" Asked Remus as he moved close to the girl lying in his best friends arms. His eyes darted to the cut on her arm and he shivered slightly.

Hermione's breathing was fast and hard she tried to talk but was constricted by the pain in her chest. Few words were audible through the near tears.

"Harry… school… death eater's… Dumbledore… gone…" she coughed out.

Immediately, eyes wide, Remus turned from them and quickly strode to the fire, throwing a small pinch of a shimmering powder into the flames. He called out "the Burroughs" and another place Hermione didn't hear.

"Hogwarts, death eaters, now" was all he said while the flames were a blaze.

Turning quickly he made his way back to Sirius and Hermione. Remus motioned to Sirius to stand and help Hermione up. Both men grunted as they pulled the now weeping Hermione to her feet. They both put arms around her as they made their way to the front door of the house. Sirius gave Remus a fleeting look.

"We're going to Hogwarts," he said in reply to the questioning look. "Molly, Arthur and Tonks will meet us there."

They stepped into the warm spring air. It was a dark night and the only light came from the lamp posts positioned in the middle of the square.

Hermione gripped Remus' arm as she felt the pull around her as she was pushed through a small invisible tube. She felt her head spin violently. When her feet his solid ground she immediately crumpled to the ground and vomited.

Sirius and Remus' knelt quickly; Sirius brushed her hair from her face. Remus conjured a glass of water and tried to make her sip it.

"Hermione!" said a woman's voice to the right of them. The warm wind of the night swept over them as a woman made her way to Hermione's side pushing Remus away from her. Molly Weasley was kneeling besides Hermione brushing her hand along Hermione's hair.

She shifted her focus to Remus. "What happened?" she asked her voice full of confusing and terror.

"We're not sure" said Remus.

"Hermione showed up at Grimald covered in blood. She said something about Hogwarts, death eaters, Dumbledore, and Harry being taken." Said Sirius.

Another person close to them gasped.

"We must go find them" said a shaking Arthur Weasley's voice.

"Someone must take her back to Grimald" said Sirius his voice shaking slightly.

They all went silent. In the darkness and quiet of the night they could hear running footsteps coming nearer to the gate into the castle. All five stood quickly and drew their wands, pointing them into the darkness. A figure was immerging quickly out of the darkness. Even in the darkness his red hair was visible as Ron Weasley ran towards the group.

"Mom! Dad! Remus! Sirius! Tonks!" said Ron.

"Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley running towards her youngest son. Ron ran to them and hugged his mother. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottem were right behind Ron.

"What happened?" said Sirius interrupting the family reunion. His voice shook with anger and terror.

"Death eaters got into the school." Said Ron quickly.

"Lucius Malfoy took Harry and appareted. Dumbledore forced Hermione to a port key to get you guys and then went after them. The three of us were trying to get Belatrix away from Hermione so she could get the port key but before she could she um…" his face went blank and a single tear ran down his face.

"Belatrix" said Sirius quite quietly.

"Are they still here?" said Tonks cutting across Sirius.

"Don't know" said Luna her voice sounding much less dreamy then the normal.

Ron, Luna and Neville have very few scratches on them but they all looked petrified at the sight of the now fainted Hermione. Remus was cradling her body so she couldn't fall to the ground.

"Where did they take Harry?" asked Sirius it was apparent in his voice he was terrified of losing Harry.

The lifeless body of Hermione slowly spoke. "Malfoy Manor".

Everyone turned towards her. She was slumped over Remus. Her cut arm was exposed to the warm air. Remus ran his hand through her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"I heard them" she whispered "before Belatrix…" she passed out unable to finish her sentence.

"Belatrix?" said Sirius again.

"Crusiatis curse" said Ron. "It was at least fifteen minutes before we could get her away from Hermione."

Everyone stood still. Remus looked down at the witch in his arms and ran his hand over her face. Sirius' face was full of rage.

"We have to go!" said Sirius angrily.

"Can you apparate Ron?" Asked Remus.

"Not legally" said Ron his voice shaking with unshed tears.

"It doesn't matter right now." Said Remus. "I want you all to go to Grimmauld Place. Please put Hermione somewhere she can rest and try not to bother her. When we get back we will mend her and try to sooth her. I will keep you informed."

Ron nodded and the three young wizards moved to Hermione. Remus allowed them to pull Hermione into all three of their arms, making sure Luna and Neville were holding Ron's hands. Mrs. Wesley looked at her son and nodded as he closed his eyes, apparating with the limp body of Hermione, Neville and Luna gripping his arms tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione lay on the couch of the sitting room unmoving while the other three sat by the fire. Luna had attempted to clean and mend the wound on Hermione's forearms but was unable to be mended. Ron and Neville sat with glasses of amber liquid that still shown on the floor near the fire side. Four hours had passed since they had apparated to the house in London. Upon return Hermione fainted and had remained still ever since.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Asked Neville shifting uncomfortably in his chair to look over at the unconscious Hermione.

"Daddy told me that he once had the Crusiatis curse put on him and he's ok." Said Luna quietly.

Ron looked into the fire, he was unable to speak. He cared dearly for Hermione she had been one of his best friends since his first year at Hogwarts. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have her act like Luna's father did. The thought of friends brought him back to the thoughts that had been brewing in his head the entire time they'd been back at Grimald Place. Harry. He couldn't believe he was captured. He had tried to get to Lucius before he'd apparated but the thought that Hermione was being tortured to near death made him go to her. Ron knew Harry was a much better wizard then Hermione was a witch and some how thought that'd Harry would pull through it all, like he always did. Ron screwed up his face and covered it with his hands. He couldn't bear to think of life without Harry or Hermione. How was it that the two people he loved most could be hurt while he who wasn't nearly as skilled at them was unharmed and sane?

There was a loud whooshing sound and out of the green flames in the fire emerged the entire Weasley family minus Percy and Charlie. They all stepped out into the small space in front of the fire before the chairs. They looked disheveled but otherwise unharmed. Short after they stepped back from the fire Lupin and Sirius emerged. Lupin's arm was around Sirius' waist guiding him. Lupin was pale and seemed to have been sweating profusely while Sirius had a large gash on his forehead.

Ron, Neville and Luna stood quickly and moved out of the chairs stepping closer to the Weasley's that were all huddled around Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" The three of them asked franticly.

"Not at the Malfoy's" said Bill Weasley moving to lean on the wall next to the fire place.

"But…" spat Ron "that's where they said they were taking him!"

"They tricked us" said Tonks she moved closer to Hermione and knelt lifting Hermione's arm to heal her wound.

"What happened?" asked Ron. The question went ignored.

"Hermione?" said Tonks. Hermione lay still. Her breathing was slow but still she showed a sign of life.

"Sirius" said Mrs. Weasley "let's clean that cut up." She turned towards Bill and her husband. "Please take Hermione upstairs. She's going to need rest. Put a charm on her room that will announce her wake to the house at large."

They nodded and strode to Hermione's side. Tonks, Ginny, Fred and George moved from her side as Arthur lifted her into his arms. He walked slowly out of the room, Bill at his heals. Their way up the stairs echoed through the quiet house.

"What happened?" Ron asked again, his voice with a hint of urgency.

Remus helped Sirius into a hair near the fire as Molly pulled out her want and started mumbling while pointing it at Sirius' forehead.

"They weren't at the school anymore" said Lupin.

Ron sat down on the couch recently vacated by Hermione. Ginny sat to his left as Luna sat to his right. Fred and George moved and sat on the ground to the right of the couch while Neville simply stood where he had been. Lupin moved from the side of Sirius to behind the chair his sat him. His hands grasping the back of the chair. Sirius just sat there. He hadn't said a word and his face was pale and full of anger. He normal light gray eyes had turned into black holes.

"We went to Malfoy Manor but it seemed like they were waiting for us. While trying to search from Harry we were ambushed by ten death eaters. Sirius barely missed a killing curse resulting in this cut here. We still thought Harry was there till Belatrix showed up laughing about how they'd tricked us to come there in the hopes of finding Harry. We immediately apparated back to Hogwarts grabbed these three and flooed here. McGonagall said she hasn't seen Dumbledore since he left after Lucius and Harry."

"So what are we going to do?" said Sirius his voice low and angry. "We cannot just let Harry stay with them!" he said this at a near scream.

"We're not!" said Lupin. "We will find him Sirius, I promise." He rounded the chair and knelt looking deep into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius nodded slightly.

"Molly." Said Lupin. "I do realize that these six" he pointed at Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, George and Ginny. "Have had a very long day. I would suggest they go to bed and rest up. Tomorrow the order will need their help."

"I'm not cleaning this house again." Said George.

"No, no" said Lupin. "Five of you may still be at Hogwarts but we need more people in the order to attempt what I've been thinking."

All six or their faces lightened. Two years previous they had been told they weren't allowed in the order because they were still in school.

Molly nodded but didn't look happy about Lupin's words.

"You heard him" she said. "Off to bed with you all."

They stood beaming for the first time all day and headed up the stairs. Lupin followed and closed the door behind Arthur and Bill who were reentering the room. Lupin slowly turned towards the rest left in the room.

Bill moved from the wall to sit on the couch. Molly retired next to him. Arthur stood next to the fire as Sirius hadn't moved. Lupin resumed his position behind the chair Sirius sat in.

"We need them" he said looking at Mrs. Weasley.

She looked at him "but why?"

"Because of this" he said as he extracted a small red feather from his robe pocket.

"Faux" said Bill.

"Yes" replied Lupin. "It appeared while I was searching a room at Malfoy Manor. It seems Dumbledore is with Harry. A note was attached." He pulled a small piece of parchment out of his pocket.

Remus,

I suspect you know what has happened. I sent Mrs. Granger to you before she had passed out from the curse Belatrix was using. I am with Harry. I let Lucius take me with him when he took Harry. I do have a plan. If I am correct in my thoughts this will inevitably bring down Voldemort. I wish for you to come to Tom Riddles parent's house. I do know you know where it is. This is where we are held prisioners in the basement. Harry is quite sure that Voldemort is here. He says he can feel his presents. We do know now that his enchantments that are surrounding him are only strong if he is away from Harry. It seems as though the sacrifice Lilly gave to Harry is mixing with Voldemorts control on him. The aura I once saw around him is now gone and he doesn't seem to notice it.

I will be at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow night roughly around two in the morning. I wish to speak with everyone. This includes all of my students and previous students. Do not worry. I will protect Harry with everything I have in me. Remember two in the morning. Do not reply.

Albus


End file.
